Arco do Lago das Memórias
by SuperCream
Summary: Continuação de Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles. CONTÉM SPOILERS! Três anos após Syaoran partir, dois viajantes chegam ao país de Clow, junto de um Mokona amarelo. Seus nomes: Yuuko e Watanuki!


**Como a fic "A Vingança dos Moonshades já está acabando, comecei essa aqui, porque eu li o final de Tsubasa Chronicles e fiquei o resto do dia imaginando uma continuação! Espero que gostem da idéia! Os nomes dos personagens não é falta de originalidade, haverá explicações!**

* * *

_**Arco do Lago das Memórias**_

**1-Mundo de Areia**

Sob o deserto, caminhavam duas pessoas. A primeira era um garoto de cabelos negros, olhos verdes, calças verdes, capa verde, camisa branca com a manga direita rasgada e sapatos brancos.

A outra pessoa era uma garota loira, de olhos azuis, camiseta branca curta com uma asa rosa desenhada, saia branca e sapatos rosa. Ela carregava uma pequena bolsa amarela no ombro.

Os dois caminhavam lentamente, em silêncio.

-Princesa… -disse o garoto, quebrando o silêncio.

Ambos param de andar. A garota retira a bolsa do ombro…

… e, com um salto, cai em cima do companheiro.

-Você sabe o meu nome, não é?

-Bem… - o garoto tentava se recompor após o susto.

-Não é? – a garota parecia brava.

-Yu… Yu…u…ko. Yuuko.

A garota abriu um doce sorriso.

-Exatamente. Yuuko. Não sou uma princesa.

-Des…desculpe. É… difícil esquecer certas coisas.

-Tudo bem. Mas o que ia dizer?

-É que você parece preocupada, Yuuko.

O sorriso de Yuuko se desfez.

-Se eu não tivesse sido tão desesperada, você não estaria ferido… agora. – Ela observou a cicatriz no braço direito do garoto, que ia do ombro ao cotovelo.

_Era como acordar de um longo sono. Ela não sabia onde estava, estava de olhos fechados, caindo suavemente. Memórias giravam em sua mente: cenas de batalha, cenas de caos, cenas de felicidade, cenas de amigos._

_De repente, a queda acelerou. Ela abriu seus olhos e viu somente areia abaixo dela. Ela gritou, e logo sentiu dois braços a envolvendo. assustada, ela agarrou um dos braços e o empurrou com toda a força, se libertando. Algo brilhou e ela pousou suavemente na areia. Tentando descobrir o que havia acontecido, ela olhou em volta e viu o garoto de cabelos negros, com o braço direito sangrando graças à queda. Nas mãos dela havia um pedaço de tecido branco._

_-Me desculpe… eu não queria…_

-Não foi sua culpa, Yuuko.

-Eu não devia… ser tão desesperada. Depois de tudo que passamos…

O garoto o silenciou, colocando o dedo indicador em seus lábios.

-Não mude por aquilo. Eu também nunca deixei de te chamar de princesa, mesmo depois daquilo. Você é você. E… - ele corou levemente. – é assim que eu gosto de você.

Yuuko corou também, e beijou a cicatriz do companheiro.

Nesse momento, uma criatura amarela, com formato de ovo, duas grandes orelhas e uma pedra violeta na testa pulou da bolsa amarela e se aproximou no casal, saltitando:

-Um beijo! Yuuko deu um beijo no braço de Watanuki! Um beijo!

Os dois coraram. Yuuko se levantou rapidamente.

-Kii… Kii… Kii-chan!-disse ela, envergonhada.

Watanuki se aproximou da criatura e sussurou:

-Mokona, não surpreenda Yuuko assim!

-Ah… desculpe.

-Não foi nada, Kii-chan!-o rosto de Yuuko voltara a cor normal. Ela sorria.

-Mas… Yuuko, você não devia se culpar pelo acidente com Watanuki!

-Kii-chan… obrigada.

-Quando vamos chegar em Clow?

-Em breve, Mokona, em breve.-respondeu Watanuki.

_Yuuko abraçava Watanuki, chorando._

_-Eu estou bem, é verdade.-dizia Watanuki._

_A garota loira limpou as lágrimas com as costas da mão._

_-Mas, como chegamos aqui?_

_-Não sei. O que é aquilo?_

_Coberta de areia, jazia uma bolsa amarela. Os dois estavam se aproximando dela quando a criatura oval e amarela pulou de dentro da bolsa, espalhando areia para todo lado._

_-I-i-isso é…!-exclamou Yuuko, mas não pôde continuar, porque a criatura abriu os olhos e disse:_

_-Kiiroi Mokona! Mokona deve proteger Sakura e Syaoran!_

_-Sakura… Syaoran…_

_A criatura fechou os olhos e, confusa, perguntou:_

_-Quem são vocês?_

_-Eu sou… Watanuki. E essa é Yuuko._

_-Mokona se chama Kiiroi Mokona! Mokona procura Sakura e Syaoran!_

_-Por que você procura essas pessoas? –perguntou Yuuko._

_-Mokona não se lembra._

_-Você perdeu sua memória?_

_-Sim. Mokona se lembra que se chama Mokona e que procura Sakura e Syaoran .Mas Mokona não se lembra de mais nada._

_Yuuko olhou para Watanuki como se pedisse "por favor, vamos ficar com ele"._

_Watanuki entendeu._

_-Mokona, nós estamos procurando por alguns amigos nesse deserto. –começou Watanuki. – Se quiser, pode vir conosco. Talvez descubra algo sobre Sakura e Syaoran._

_-Sério? – Mokona começou a saltitar. - Yay! Mokona tem novos amigos! Yay!_

Yuuko aconchegou Mokona na bolsa e a colocou novamente no ombro.

-Vamos, Watanuki?

-Sim, Yuuko.

Os dois voltaram a caminhar.  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**No próximo capítulo: (narração: Kiiroi Mokona)**

**Puu! Chegamos ao país de Clow! Hã? Estavam nos esperando? Quem é Tsubasa-hime? No próximo capítulo: A Princesa do Deserto!**


End file.
